Marlon Ricter
Marlon Ricter (マラﾝ・リクター, Maran Rikutā) is an antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Re:Mix, and is one of the Apostles of the Arcadia Movement, working under Divine. Design Appearance Marlon has short black hair and is a bit of a lanky man. He mostly just wears casual clothes, as he doesn't seem to care what others think about what he's wearing. Although he is seen wearing mostly blue as it is his favorite color. Personality At first glance, Marlon has a very calm and laid back personality and doesn't like combat. He is usually friendly towards others, especially newcomers to the Arcadia Movement. His calm demeanor might also derive from his general lack of emotions. Even when discussing the death of his family, he remains eerily calm and indifferent. Marlon's calm personality is actually a fake personality created by himself and Divine that helps him cope with the death of his family and sadistic side that he tries to hide. His true demeanor is sadistic, driven insane by the harshness of reality and life living in Satellite. In his true personality, he does not care for others and will aggressively attack anyone who stands against him. All kindness is replaced with anger in his true persona. Marlon despises how sadistic and angry his true side is, as his true self is usually overflowing with uncontrollable emotions. As a result of hating it, with Divine's psychic abilities, he learned to suppress it by creating patches to place on his body. The patches sooth Marlon's mind and keep him calm, as well as eliminating most emotions. Abilities Being a psychic duelist, Marlon is able to turn the holograms of the monsters he summons into real beings that can cause physical and structural harm. He is also telekinetic and possesses the most powerful telekinetic abilities out of any psychic duelist working in the Arcadia Movement. Biography Previous life Marlon lived a simple life with his wife in Satellite and had a single son. Growing up in Satellite was harsh, but manageable for the three of them. But one day, when a gang attacked his house and stole almost everything they owned, Marlon and his family were forced to take drastic cutbacks in order to survive. Finding food was difficult and surviving was just as hard. Due to the amount of stress of losing everything and being able to barely find anything every day for his family, Marlon snapped, going insane. As a result of going insane, Marlon's psychic powers awakened, killing his family as a result. Marlon believed that if his family was dead, he would only have one mouth to feed, thus survival was easier. But he instantly regretted killing his family, driving him deeper and deeper into insanity, losing complete control of his powers. Joining the Arcadia Movement Shortly after, Divine appeared before him and offered Marlon a deal. If Marlon joined the Arcadia Movement, Divine would help erase all the pain, anger, and sadness that Marlon felt. Desperate to erase everything, Marlon agreed and joined the Arcadia Movement. Due to his incredible powers, Marlon was promoted to being the first Apostle, an elite group of psychic duelists that possessed psychic abilities far greater than anyone else. From there on, Marlon worked under Divine and did any of his bidding. During the Signer's raid on the Arcadia Movement in an attempt to rescue Aki Izayoi, Marlon stood up against and fought both Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo at the same time. Marlon's incredible dueling powers managed to crush Jack, but Yusei stood up to him, winning the duel after learning about Marlon's dark secret of being a murderer. After the collapse of the Arcadia Movement, Marlon wandered off on his own, as a broken man. He's not too sure where he will be heading, but just simply wanders around all of Neo Domino City, hoping that he will eventually find some meaning and purpose since the Arcadia Movement is no more. Relationships Divine Divine is Marlon's master and the one who saved him from himself. As a result, Marlon owes Divine his very life. Deck